Hide and Seek: Valentine's Edition
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: AU One-shot. "You guys do realize that you are playing a kids game, right?" Jesse asked talking about the handful of teens in the center of town. He had walked around town with his girlfriend as they discussed Valentine day plans. "But this version isn't suited for little kids," Wade smirked, drawing in his brother's attention. "Hide and seek Valentine's edition."


**Just a little something that came to mind over the weekend when my nephews and niece were thinking of new ways to play Hide and Seek. I found this little verison of it to be fun and turned it into the game written here. I added in Valentine's day since it was this past Sunday. I do hope you all had a good Valentine's day. I'm not very found of the way I ended this one and you guys can decided how you wanted them to spend the night, you'll understand when you get there anyway enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the respect parties. Tegan is mine.**

* * *

"You guys do realize that you are playing a kids game, right?" Jesse asked talking about the handful of teens in the center of town. He had walked around town with his girlfriend as they discussed Valentine day plans.

"But this version isn't suited for little kids," Wade smirked, drawing in his brother's attention. "Hide and seek Valentine's edition."

"How's that different?" An amused Tegan asked, pulling Jesse closer to the group of teens to hear how this version wasn't suited for kids.

"It's simple," George replied. "It's just like regular hide and seek except when you're found you have to run back to the safe spot before the seeker can catch you, if they catch you they get to kiss you," he explained.

"Each person kissed has to help find the others, if you make it to the safe spot you can find another spot to hide," Lemon finished explaining.

"Do I even want to know who came up with that game?" Jesse asked amused, "and how did you convince Lavon to join in?"

"He walked by while we were explaining it and decided to join, we all did but Zoe started it when she wouldn't stop kissing her boyfriend," AB stated.

"Not my fault he's irresistible," Zoe giggled with a light blush, glancing at the man next to her.

"It's my charm," Wade smirked, pulling Zoe in for a kiss.

"Just a question," Tegan said breaking the two from their kiss. "What are the rules when you catch someone and have to kiss them?"

"It depends, on the cheek unless it's your boyfriend/girlfriend," Wade stated. "You guys in? I know being a whole 18 years old is on the verge of being an old man," he teased his brother.

"I'm not kissing you," Jesse remarked, gently shoving his brother.

"As if I want a disgusting kiss from brother," Wade retorted pretending to throw up.

"You on Te?" Jesse questioned looking over at his black haired beauty of a girlfriend her hazel eyes sparking on their own, ignoring his little brother, it was easier that way.

"I'll count," she offered. "1, 2, 3….15, ready or not here I come," Tegan yelled, opening her eyes as she turned around surveying the town square.

Jesse was finding that he actually liked playing the game they were playing, but he avoided kissing any of the guys instead he talked them into playing were guys could punch each other on the arm instead of a measly kiss on the cheek; it was more manly that way. It wasn't that hard to convince the guys at all. And after that one change they had a lot of fun playing the game, the guys walked away with sore arms but their girls had been there to kiss it better except for Lavon. He was spending the day with Annabeth, strictly as friends.

"It doesn't matter what we say, they're going to keep ignoring us because we don't exist in their little bubbles," AB told Lavon as he tried to get their attention to let them know they were taking off.

"Lavon does think Annabeth is right about that, they won't even notice when they do break apart that we've left," he chuckled walking off with AB.

Wade broke the kiss with Zoe and they walked off. "Jesse has kicked me out of the house for the night since my parents went away and I really don't want to hear the noises that are sure to come from his room," Wade explained with a shutter.

"My poor baby," Zoe cooed. "You're in luck, my dad left early this morning to surprise my mom, he won't be back till late tomorrow night," Zoe told him. She was actually nervous about being alone with Wade later in the day, she had been with Wade for a year, and their first date was on Valentine's day the year prior. She had been skeptical of dating Wade since he was her best friend but it had worked out and he never once pushed her into doing anything. She really enjoyed the time they spent together, she could be herself and Wade never judged her for anything she had done, he wanted her to do whatever she wanted because they world was hers.

"Zoe, you know that nothing has to happen, in fact I'm not expecting anything, being with you is all I need, we've been together a year and we're still young Zo, it'd be nice if you're my first and vice versa but no rush, it can wait," he assured her. "I'll be back a little later, okay?" He asked, catching her gaze and holding it.

"Okay and remember to be here at 6 because I'm making you dinner," she beamed. She had spent the better part of the last two months learning how to make the meal just right, it had to be perfect.

Wade kissed her assuring her he'd be there on time. Zoe smiled and slipped into her house. She glanced at the clock to see that she only had 2 hours to get everything ready. She quickly got busy in the kitchen getting everything prepared. With that done she took off upstairs to shower quickly and put on a light red dress that stopped above her knees. She quickly pulled her hair into a pony and put on as little makeup as could and rushed back to the kitchen to get the food started.

She was pulling the pan out of the oven when there was a knock on the front door; she rushed through the house, checking her reflection in the mirror next to the door. Smiling Zoe opened the door to spot Wade standing on her porch in black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt with a white tee underneath.

"Your mom's roses?" Zoe asked, taking the roses Wade handed to her.

"Don't tell her," he smirked kissing her cheek.

"We're talking about your mom, Wade, she's going to know," Zoe laughed, walking to the kitchen to put the roses in some water.

"She won't stay mad forever," Wade commented following behind Zoe after he shut and locked the front door. "This looks amazing, Zo," he whispered to stunned to speak any louder. The table was set for two with candles in the middle. His mouth watered from the different aromas hanging in the air. "You didn't have to do this."

"No, but I wanted to, Wade," she told him bringing the food to the table. "I wanted tonight to be special."

"It will be because we're here together," Wade assured her. Zoe smiled letting her lips skim over his.

Dinner had been amazing filled with laughter as they talked about everything and nothing at all. Nothing they talked about was serious; the topics had been kept light. The most serious thing they talked about was the upcoming tests in school.

"I got you something," Zoe told him, leaving the dining room quickly to retrieve the present. "It's a Valentine present and a one year present rolled into one," she quickly told him handing over the rectangular wrapped gift.

"Zo," Wade said, looking at the present. "You don't… Being here with you and this wonderful meal you made, it was enough," Wade told her.

"I know but well just open it," she ushered him.

Wade chuckled tearing the wrapping paper off to reveal a white box. Lifting the lid off the box he drew in a shaky breath, tears freely rolling down his face. "Babe," he choked out. Lying inside the box was his great grandfather's pocket watch on his mom's side. "I thought I lost this," he stated, picking the watch up, his fingers sliding over the cover, his thumb pushing down on the button to open the watch up. "You fixed it?"

"I know how important this watch is to you, Wade. I wanted you to have it with you always. I stayed hours after dark searching the waters edge where you lost it, I wasn't leaving until I had it in my possession, getting it fixed was the easy part," she filled him in. Searching in the moonlight was no easy feat and she took her punishment of being grounded for a month because she didn't make it home until after 3 in the morning, but it was worth it.

Setting the watch down he pulled his girlfriend into a tender embrace his face buried in the crook of her neck, Zoe's fingers caressed his scalp. "Thank you so much, Zoe, you have no idea how much this means," he told her his voice filled with as much love as a 16 year old could have for his girlfriend of a year.

Zoe remained quiet as the emotions played out for him. Pulling back slightly he pressed his lips against hers for tender and love filled kiss.

"I love you, Wade and I may not know the extent of what this watch means to you but I do understand to a point," she told him softly.

"I love you too, Zoe and I've got something for you," he told her with a real genuine smile. He pulled a box from his pocket with fancy red paper filled with small white hearts.

With shaky hands she carefully peeled the paper away from the box, the wrapping paper to pretty to rip. "Wade," she gasped seeing the necklace and earrings. "This is your mom's, your grandma gave it to her when she was little, why?" Zoe questioned her brown eyes filled to the brim with salty tears.

"She saw the earrings and gave me the necklace, she wants you to have it because to her you're part of the family even if we break up and never get back together, she really wants you to have this, Zoe," he told her, taking the necklace with the circle charm with five little diamonds and placing it around her neck. "Beautiful," he whispered.

She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips seeking his out. It was perfect. The night was special because they were together, didn't matter what they did it would've been a night for the ages. She loved the guy she was pressed against and he returned the feelings.

She couldn't have pictured a better night than the one she had curled up in his embrace as they cuddled. Perfect couldn't even begin to describe it.


End file.
